La Practicante (Trunks x OC)
by Son Emma La Hija De Son Goku
Summary: Aveces el destino nos pone en situaciones muy difíciles, esta es la situación de Leticia una simple practicante que se fija en la persona equivocada, en su jefe. Trunks x Oc


**_La Practicante_**

**Trunks x OC**

Be: Ditrolla_504

* * *

**Pov Lety**

Me sentia tan inmoral...¿Qué habia hecho?...

Sus besos recorrian mi cuello, con gran desesperacion me tenia arrinconada contra la pared de su oficina, metia sus manos bajo mi falda acariciando la tela de mis medias negras. En cambio yo, trataba de pararlo con mis manos empujando su pecho.

—Por favor...para—

El desabrochaba su camisa, su saco reposaba en su escritorio. Sus manos grandes se posaron en mis medianos pechos, senti que mi mundo daba vueltas. Su boca atrapaba la mia, sin tregua. Un gran miedo inundo mi mente; no queria escuchar mi corazón...

Me tomo de la cintura, me asuste por su gran fuerza cuando me elevo a su altura y me obligo a enredar mis piernas a su cintura. Estaba a su merced, tiro todo lo que habia en su escritorio y me arrecosto en el siempre estando él encima mio...

—¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!!—

Trunks se quito de encima de golpe al escuchar aquella femenina voz tan singular. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante tal escena que se armo.

—¡¡¡Lo puedo explicar por favor espera!!!—

Y si, Trunks corrio tras aquella chica de ojos y cabellos azabaches. En cambio yo...quede sola hay en ese frio lugar que era la oficina de mi jefe supervisor...yo una simple practicante.

**Pov Mai**

Salí de hay lo mas rápido que podia mis lagrimas tibias bajaron por mis mejillas...rayos Trunks como pudiste y con quien. La ira inundaba mi corazón y los recuerdos de nosotros juntos pasaron por mi mente...todo tenia sentido.

Ahora entiendo, el rompecabezas estaba mas que claro.

**Flash back**

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo, mi Trunks me ignoraba en que estaria pensando, su mirada estaba llena de seriedad, bueno siempre era asi. Puse mi mano en su hombro yo me encontraba a espaldas suyas.

—¿Te pasa algo?—

Trunks me miro extrañado y se froto los ojos con el pulgar e indice de su mano haciendo un leve masaje.

—No, no pasa nada. Mejor dime como fue tu dia?—

Le sonrei. Me dispuse a contarle lo que habia hecho en el laboratorio de su madre...

Pero nuevamente me ignoraba, parecia escucharme pero su mente no estaba conmigo. ¿Que le aquejaba?.

—¿En cerio Trunks cuentame que pasa?—

Él suspiro con cansancio.

—Es solo que tuve problemas con algunos practicantes...pero no es nada—

No era el hecho de lo que me respondia. Si no que desde ese dia y ya no me daba la atención de antes. Era mas lejano a mi.

**Fin Flash Back**

Me subi al auto que él me regalo, desde luego se lo regresaría. Conduci a gran velocidad mas recuerdos inundaban mi mente y la rabia me hacia rechinar los dientes.

**Pov Trunks**

Este era mi pecado, corrí de tras de Mai pero sabia que era inútil, me quede en la entrada de la empresa viendo como el auto color negro se pérdia entre las calles... Mi camisa estaba semi desabotonada, mi corbata floja y mi cabello desordenado, ignore las miradas de todos los empleados y suspire con pesadez. Lo mejor era esperar a que las cosas se enfriaran. Regrese a mi oficina cerre la puerta con seguro no queria que nadie entrara. Ni siquiera ella, que huyo despavorida caundo sali de mi oficina en busca de Mai, lo único que habia quedado de mi practicante fue su gafete en mi escritorio. Lo tome con coraje y lo tire a la basura...

**20 dias antes**

Era un martes 17 de septiembre para ser exactos faltaba poco para que el invierno comenzara, los alumnos practicantes por graduarce asistián a su centro de práctica. Leticia se arreglaba con esmero se sentia nerviosa era su primer día.

**Flash Back**

Meses antes habia solicitado su práctica en un hospital de la localidad pero fue rechazada se habian agotado los cupos. Se encontraba en su colegio suspirando con tristeza, sentada en una acera cuando de repente alguien puso algo frio en su cabeza.

**Pov Leti**

Voltee de inmediado asustada, mis ojos se habrieron de golpe al revonocer quien era.

—¡¡¡¿Pan?!!—

Mi primera amiga en el colegio. Hace dos años que no la veia, se miraba realmente hermosa toda una señorita; si que habia cambiado bastante durante ese tiempo. Me levante de la acera, note que ella era mas alta que yo...por kami yo era una enana de apenas 1.55 era un hobbit. Eso me pasaba por odiar la leche...

Pan me sonrio traia en sus manos dos frías paletas envueltas.

—¡¿Quieres?!—

Mis ojos brillaron de emoción, era encerio, después de tanto tiempo era lo primero que me decía. Sacudí mi cabeza.

Le conte mis problemas y ella dijo tener la solucion, me comento que hiba a una reunión de amigos que hace tiempo no veia, me conto sus anecdotas de caundo estaba en Estados Unidos, y que regreso porque necesitaba unos papeles de traslado del colegio donde estudiamos juntas los primeros años antes de que su abuelo se la llevara.

—Si quieres puedes venir.—

Me negue ante tal propuesta, Pan estaba loca, queria que fuera con ella a esa reunión.

—¿Como crees Pan...no los conozco, y si no les agrado?—

Pan se rio ante mis gestos exagerados su sonrisa solo hacia quisiera ser mas como ella.

—Tranquila ellos no te comeran...almenos no las chicas—

Me sonroje.

—¡¡¡Pan!!!. No digas esas cosas—

A ella le hacia gracia mi forma torpe de actuar. Según Pan, yo me veia muy adorable...pues parecia una niña apesar de tener 19 años. La mayoria de los japoneces me llevaban hasta tres cabezas de altura.

Me convencio.

Y fue asi como pude conseguir mi práctica en esa fabulosa empresa. Incluso le consegui cupo a una compañera.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Leticia se presénto al área administrativa, la jefa encargada le ordeno esperar sentada en una silla mientras le dictaria las reglas y formatos de trabajo de la empresa, según le habia dicho la entrenaría para ser la secretaria de uno de los encargados. Su compañera Catherine esperaba al lado de ella.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que nos diran. ¿Y usted?—

Catherine la miro con total tranquilidad.

—Yo no.—

Leti le hiba a contestar cuando la jefa inmediata entro.

Bueno muchachas...no hay muchos lugares para hubicarlas, asi que...una de ustedes se quedará aquí en esta área y otra suplira el puesto de una secretaria que tiene un mes de incapacidad por embarazo_

La jefa inmediata las miro fijamente y las compañeras intercambiaron miradas.

—Bueno...Catherine si quiere yo me voy y usted se queda—

Ella solo le afirmo y asi quedaron.

Los primeros días fueron pesados pero se acostumbraron...

_En cuanto se reencontraron desde aquella reunión las miradas complices se hicieron más presentes._

**Pov Leti**

Al entrar ala oficina de mi jefe rayos, casi me muero del susto era él.

**Flash Back**

Pan me llevo casi a arrastras a aquella reunión de "amigos". No estaba presentable, usaba mi uniforme colegial. Llegamos a lo que parecia un bar moderno, bastante caro para mi gusto, trague saliva. Y en una mesa estaban ellos.

—¡¡¡PAN AMIGA!!!—

Lo primero que vi fue las lamparas chinas y los bellos adornos de marfil si que era un lugar muy moderno. Fije mi vista hacia el grupo, una hermosa chica de pelo rubio y ojos negros solo volteo a ver a mi Pan.

Quedamos frente al grupo que al principio me ignoro y se enfocaron en Pan. Era obvio años sin verla, mi respiracion se volvio pesada y el sudor frío bajaba por mi frente me trague mis nervios y suspire.

—¡Pan!—

Una chica alta de cabello y ojos azules se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza.

Un muchacho moreno de muy poco cabello también la abrazo me parecio un joven atractivo, me sonroje, luego llego otro que era mucho mas alto que Pan, era de tez blanca, ojos y cabello negro...

pero hubo uno en especial que no hizo ningún movimiento, mis orbes nadaron el marron de mis ojos para encontrarme unos bellos ojos azulados que me miraban fijamente con una ceja inquisidora, inmediatamente voltee a otro lado, incómoda esperando a que terminára el momento emotivo.

—¡Chicos!. Les presento a Leti la que fue mi única amiga en el colegio antes de irme a los Estados Unidos—...

Me fije en los bellos cuadros, siempre me gusto el arte asiático con los dragones y las mujeres con sus abanicos rojos; estaba tan asombrada que me encontraba en otro mundo, senti una mano posarse en mi cabeza y voltee de inmediato. Los presentes tenian su mirada fija en mi.

Me sobre salte sonrojada.

—E..yo..etto...—

Baje la mirada un poco avergonzada.

—Mi nombre es Leticia pero pueden decirme Leti—

—Si es lo que les estaba diciendo bobita...—

Me dijo Pan en mi idoma natal. Fue el momento mas vergonzoso que pude haber pasado.

—Yo soy Trunks ... Trunks Brief—

Sus ojos azules, hay estaban otra vez capturandome...

**Fin Flash Back**

¡Buenos dias!. Salude entrando a la oficina. No me sonrio ni nada ni siquiera me regreso el saludo se veia lleno de siriedad, suspire a mis adentros tenia ganas de salir corriendo.

—¡Toma!—

Se levanto de su silla y cogió unos papeles y me los entrego.

—Estos son los lineamientos de lo que te tocará hacer mientras seas mi...secretaria temporal—

Volvio a su lugar tecleando en su computadora.

—Gracias. me retiro señor Trunks—

Solo me miro levemente y ya...

Sali de la oficina y vi a una esquina, la recepcion hay estaba mi lugar, bueno...lugar temporal. Daria lo mejor de mi si señor. Me acomode suspirando por enecima vez, me tranquilizaba que la oficina no fuera compartida con el jefe "del cual asta ese momento me enteraba que era ese muchacho del bar" y proximamente ley los lineamientos.

Casi caigo de espaldas, al parecer veria al jefe más seguido de lo que esperaba.

—¡Todas las mañanas y tardes tenia que recorrer todas las áreas y llevar los informes al jefe...!—

Otra practicante que llevaba mas tiempo que yo se burlo con su risa socarrona.

—¡Es mejor que vallas por ellos, a esta hora el jefe ya tiene que tener sus informes listos!—

—¡¡¿Qué?!!—

Pero no conocia, que hiba hacer tenia que ir a las áreas de filtros de los talleres y estadísticas en archivos, quién sabe que dure. Me dispuse hacerlo y agradeci a la chica por informarme.

—De nada mi nombre es Anguie—

Y asi dure días completos.

Cuando llegaba al departamento me tiraba a la cama y mandaba a volar los benditos tacones mis pies dolian y los masajeaba. Papá llegaba tarde de su trabajo. Todas las noches llamaba a mamá y a mi hermanito desde Japón hasta America.

Siempre todas las mañanas papá me dejaba en la entrada de la empresa.

Era ya como la segunda semana de mi práctica profecional. Todos los días eran monotonos ecepto por algunos...

**Pov Bulma**

Mi paciencia se habia agotado, Vegeta me tenía arta, mira que venir hasta aquí a la empresa sólo para reclamarme el no haberle reparado la máquina de gravedad.

—¡Espera a que llegue a casa para hacerlo!—

Se habia traido la máquina consigo la desecápsulo y se la hecho al lomo y comenzo a levitar. Saque un cigarrillo y empece a fumarlo...

—Buenos días vengo por los infor...—

Voltée de inmediato era la practicante de mi hijo. La vi palidecer, mire mi reloj no podia sermonearla por entrar sin permiso, pues a esta hora le tocaba traer los informes.

—¡Vegeta pon eso en el suelo recuerda actuar normal!—

El simio solo gruño y se largo.

—Te dejo esa cosa para que la repares—

Contuve mi gritos de ira. Y me trague mi orgullo solo por Leti. Me voltee y le sonrei como si nada. Me acerque a un gabetero y saque unos papeles y se los entregue.

—En la tarde traes los demás—

Ella simplemente asintio y se fue.

**Pov Leti**

Segui mi trayecto y me detuve a mitad del pasillo. Necesitaba un café fuerte para dejar de alucinar y ver cosas.

Poco tiempo me toco descubrir que Bulma era madre de el señor Trunks Brief. Lo se soy un poco desinformada de muchas cosas, soy muy sumida a mi mundo.

Hiba a entrar a la oficina pero escuche unos gritos como de discución uno era masculino y el otro femenino.

Anguie me hizo una ceña de que por nada en el mundo entrara o seria mi fin. Me le acerque a ella, queria saber el chisme.

—Es normal ellos siempre discuten por casi todo—

—¿Quiénes?—

Anguie me miro con astio.

—Si que eres despistada—

De repente la puerta se habrio y salió una bella chica de cabellos y ojos negros, por un minuto crei que era mi Pan pero no...yo estaba a pocos metros de la otra entrada al pasillo.

—¡Quitate!—

Me empujo levemente, pero lo suficiente para lastimarme con su hombro, chille agarrando los informes con fuerza para que no salieran volando.

Anguie solo nego con la cabeza.

—Ella es quien siempre perturba al jefe—

Anguie solto con desaprobacion.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?—

Le pregunté y Anguie solo rodo los ojos.

—Si que eres despistada—

Como sea tenia que ingresar y entregar estos informes, me arme de valor y toque la puerta. Anguie me miro compadeciendose de mi.

* * *

Perdon sin encuentran un error ortográfico no me dejo editarlo :'(

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
